1 Heart Many Ways
by Anime4everKitty
Summary: Slightly sad story. The heroine of this story named Amora Kokoro, past being filled with happy memories up until her mom's death, is sold to Easter to do their bidding. She struggles to reject them while making friends (and possibly more) on both sides of this battle. Main love interests include Ikuto (obviously), Kukai and possibly more depending on how the story goes
1. Sold to a Stranger

Chapter 1

As I laid on the cold basement floor, drenched in my own blood with fresh blood forming around me that covered this ground that had seen so many stains before, I thought back. _It didn't used to be this way…_ I looked up into my father's mad eyes that I'd grown so accustomed to. They were seemingly dead behind all of the insanity.

"It's your fault. It's all your fault! So stand up and take it! You don't deserve to rest!" He screamed as a foot impacted my stomach, causing me to cough out another stream of velvety-red fluid.

My vision faded as I felt a familiar embrace filled with warmth and my loving father's scent.

"I'm so proud of my beautiful baby. You do everything perfectly! Are you ready to go visit mommy in the hospital? She's been waiting for you all day." He smiled as his arms brought me to look into his eyes, so filled with love and happiness. Those were the eyes that had raised me to love everyone and everything. I showed everyone kindness regardless of who they were all thanks to this man; my father. With a nod and a grin, I was whisked off to the car on his shoulders. I loved my father and my mother with my entire heart.

I slowly blinked my eyes open, finding it hard for them to adjust. "Don't tell me I've gone blind this time…" I murmured quietly under my breath.

"Are you alright?" A deep female voice nonchalantly echoed through my head. My eyes followed the voice to my left. I saw a blurred array of black and blonde-yellow with some purple specs where eyes would be. My eyes simply would _not_ focus.

"And what would you mean by this time?" A deep male voice that seemed a little more curious than concerned echoed from the right. My eyes followed.

A blur of blue and black was all I could make out until, suddenly, my vision became extremely crisp and clear. I was breath-taken. This man was gorgeous. His eyes were like drops of sapphire framed by stray blue locks that met between; which would probably look very messy and unattractive on anyone else. My eyes bounced back and forth while I attempted to completely absorb his features of awe. I was speechless, unable to fumble out even a natural reaction such as, 'Who are you guys?' Or, 'What am I doing here?'

He seemed amused at my reaction as a cat-like grin slipped onto his face. "You look like your vision is fine now."

Still choked up, I just nodded.

"The question is are you ok? I mean you were all bloody when we came to get you." His mischievous expression faded into seriousness.

I took a gulp, trying to force all of the anxiousness I felt down with it. _Voice; please don't fail me now…_ I cleared my throat. "Don't mind me. Where am I and why?" My tone came out demanding and it allowed confidence to build up.

"Well," The female voice started and I turned back to her to see that she was slightly annoyed. "To put it bluntly, your father sold you to Easter. He works for them. So now you'll be living with us…" She sighed, obviously irritated. "Just don't get in the way, alright?"

I felt water creep to the edge of my eyes as a lump formed in the back of my throat. _Sure; he abuses me, but he's my father. He's my dad! I don't want to be separated from my dad… Doesn't he remember the good times? I can't just forget that I love my dad. He helped __**create**__ me…_ I swallowed the lump and laughed gently. "Oh; so that's how it is." It was all I couldn't manage without crying.

I looked at the car's black fuzzy carpets. _When I was little, he taught me not to cry. 'Don't focus on yourself,' he said. 'Instead, focus on spreading kindness to others. Don't allow yourself to be crushed by anyone. You're better than that. Always remember this.' He always said things like that. I'll focus on those good memories where he acted like a father._ I nodded. I didn't allow the tears to spill out. That was when I noticed them staring at me. "Well if we're gonna' be living together; what are your names?" I smiled and held my head up high.

The blonde raised a brow and smiled. "I'm Hoshina Utau."

"Ikuto! Introduce yourself!" My eyes bolted above his head. I thought I heard a voice. He didn't react at all. "If you don't, I will, Nya~" _Weird. I know I heard that._ Ikuto's eye twitched. "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"You two…Are you a couple?" I asked curiously.

"Yes." "No." I heard 2 different responses.

The blonde puffed her cheeks up. "Yes; we are a couple."

"No; we're not." He shrugged.

"Are too." She pounced.

"No; we're not." He sighed.

"Don't listen to him. We really are a couple." She smiled gently at me.

"Oh really? How long?" I smiled back.

"Our whole life." She answered.

"Right; even while you were in mom's belly during the first year of my life?" He raised a brow at her. She hesitantly nodded, cheeks puffed again. "You're so stubborn." He sighed again. "We're siblings." He stared straight at me, as if looking for a reaction.

I shrugged. "What you do in your time doesn't faze me." I stared him straight in the eyes. Something triggered within him.

"Don't pretend you're not jumping for joy inside. You know you're like all those other girls." He grinned knowingly.

"Why would I care?' I asked bluntly. "I just met you so why would it honestly matter to me what you do with your sister?"

He hesitated, taken aback. "I mean about me being single."

"Why would I care about that either?" I felt the thought he was implying trickle into my mind, but I forced it out.

His eyes widened and he just stared at me. I shifted my eyes, not really enjoying the intensity. I looked back when I noticed another grin slowly creep to his face. "This might be fun." He chuckled and dismissed himself, staring out the window.

I looked back over to Utau to see her boring a death glare into my soul.

I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my forehead as I faked the grin on my face. "Yeah um…That's your brother/boyfriend/plaything. Not mine. I do not want him. He's all yours." I said though I felt deep down a small hint of the feeling that I was lying.

"You better remember that too." She spat and her face softened. "We're here."

As we got out of the car, we headed to the back. There were 2 suit cases. I grabbed them and we slowly started walking towards the mansion. I took only one step for every 2 steps they took and trailed behind. Once I was a safe distance away, I made a break for it. I ran as fast as I could with the 2 bags in my hands. I ran. And by ran…I mean I _ran._ Anywhere but there was what I had in mind. I was SOLD to them for a reason; a reason that I was not going to stay around to find out. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before and all that kept me going was adrenaline. Everything around me was beating and speeding by. _Please god…If you really are out there; I need you now. I want to be free I want to escape. I want to be happy and energetic unlike how my life is now. I want to focus on the simpler things in life like creativity and kindness and maybe even love. _I felt something inside of me fill a space. Suddenly I rammed into something, crashing to the ground-or so I thought. Instead, I was slammed against a tree. I let out a slight whimper.

"Listen now. You live _here _now. You do what we say. If you escape, I pay the consequences. And if I pay, you pay. Do you hear me?" Ikuto threatened as I felt my face flush.

"How did you catch up and why the hell do you have cat ears?" I ignored his threat and felt the ears. "They're real."

He sighed. "Are you serious? You don't do threats well. You do know that, right?"

"Are you honestly surprised? You found me in a puddle of my own blood, no?" I shifted my eyes.

"How often does that happen?" He moved his eyes in front of mine.

I looked him straight and considered telling him the genuine truth. I grinned and decided against it. "Usually people don't find me. That's a silly question."

He hesitated. "Fine; I get it. When you are ready to talk, I'm here. I know a little thing about being trapped in a situation you cannot escape." He picked me up bridal style and carried me seemingly warp-speed to the mansion. I simply stared at him the whole way there. I was honestly surprised. He _cared._ There honestly weren't that many people out there that really cared about what happens to a complete stranger. I felt a light pink form across my face. _Ikuto Tsukiyomi…What exactly are you to me? Are you a friend or a foe? For my own survival, I must assume you are a foe who is trying to break down my defenses. _ I took his appearance in again. _Why do you have to be such an attractive enemy though? Ugh; I'm sure that's just part of the strategy. I must keep my guard up. I have no clue what I'm about to be getting into._ I took on deep breath, slowly exhaling. I found myself standing in front of an adult at a desk, Ikuto and Utau on either side of me to prevent my escape.

"Kokoro, Amora; let's get things straight here and now." He opened his eyes, piercing mine. "You now belong to Easter. You don't have freedom anymore. You also aren't of any use to us yet, so don't think of pulling anything dumb. We _will_ hurt you if needed. If you attempt escape, I _assure_ you that you will regret it for the rest of your life. Do I make myself quite clear?"

Both Utau and Ikuto's eyes shifted to me, obviously curious as to my expression. I did not flinch nor did I let any fear show. "I believe that you'll hurt me if you catch me when I do run away." Sure I was afraid, but if I showed it to this man, he would win. And I did _not_ enjoy other people winning against me.

He narrowed his eyes and stood up. "You will _not_ run! **Do I make myself clear?!**" He slammed his hands down on the desk.

I felt my stubbornness pushing through. Their eyes widened as I stood my ground, refusing to show any fear to him. "I didn't quite hear you. Could you be a little louder please?" I heard both of the others snicker lightly.

His eyes almost seemed to fill with fire. He charged over to me and I felt his hand whip across my face. I felt a trickle run down. I was positive it wasn't tears, so it had to be blood. "You little brat; I should have you locked up for the way you treat your elders."

I grinned, loving the confidence I'd shown. I wouldn't talk to my father this way because I still loved him. This man, however, was _not_ my father. I had no such obligations. "Aww you're warming up to me already; giving me gentle love taps."

The rage I saw in his eyes was almost unmatchable. He grabbed my hair, yanking me by it to his face. "**You **_**WILL**_** obey me!**" He spat.

I smiled pleasantly. "Say it; don't spray it." My smile dropped as I glared into his eyes. "Now; are we done here?"

He took a deep breath and let go, turning around. "No. I've put your school uniform in your room. You'll be going to Seiyo Academy into 6th grade."

I tilted my head. "Yeah; there's one problem. I'm supposed to be in the 8th grade. I'm 14 going on 15 very soon." I rolled my eyes back.

"You think I don't know that? Be happy you're short. If you hadn't been an alright size for elementary, you would be of no use to me. You would still be in a bloody pile of your own misery. I _saved_ you from that wretched man. You should be grateful." He sneered.

I felt my eyes widen as I snapped, launching myself at him. "**DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!**" I felt arms wrap around me, preventing me from getting any closer to him. "**MY FATHER IS A GREAT MAN! BETTER A DEMENTED PIECE OF SCUM LIKE YOU! YOU'RE THE PIT OF THIS DISGUSTING SIDE OF OUR WORLD! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT GOOD MEN LIKE MY FATHER TURN BAD!**" I screamed, tears spilling out.

"I'm sorry to say, sweetie, but your daddy was scum before I met him. The only thing that stopped him from being my good little slave was that controlling _bitch_. Your mother." He sighed. "She taught him some junk about love and kindness being so much more satisfying and gratifying than anything else. She always controlled him with rubbish like that. The both of them were such fools." He laughed.

I felt something else inside me snap. _Hate. I've never felt this much hate before in my life. In fact; I've never hated anything before now. But I hate him._ "_**TAKE IT BACK! MY PARENTS WERE AMAZING PEOPLE AND YOU RUINED THEM! YOU TAINED THEM! I WILL **__**NEVER**__** FORGIVE YOU."**_ I attempted to escape the clutches of the one holding me down when I was twisted around and brought to the amazing pure eyes that belonged to Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Listen." He whispered softly so that only I could hear. "It hurts. I _know_ it hurts. But what you're doing now; getting all worked up, is only making him _win_. Do _not_ let him win. That bastard does not _deserve_ to win. Don't let him make you this person that is so filled with anger and pain." He gently caressed my face while wiping tears away.

I stared at him in awe and everything I'd just done seemed ridiculous. He opened my eyes and honestly opened my heart just a little. There was this feeling deep within me starting to rise that I'd never quite felt before. I slowly nodded, trying to regain my composure. _He's my enemy. He's my enemy._ I repeated over and over again in my head until is sickened me.

A look of distaste passed between the man and Ikuto as he barked out orders. "Take her to her room. I don't want to see that grotesque face right now."

Without a word, Ikuto grabbed my wrist and led me to my room. The walls were black, the bed was black, the ceiling was black, and just about everything else is black too. "Here you go." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called without thinking. He turned back around and looked at me expectantly. "Umm…" I hadn't anything to say. Truthfully, I did. I just didn't want to say it. I forced it out anyways. "Tsukiyomi…Thank you."

A smile tugged smoothly at the edges of his lips. "It's Ikuto. By the way, Kokoro, what is your first name?"

"Amora." I let out softly. If his plan really was to get close to me, it was working and I did _not_ like it.

"Amora; it's a lovely name for a lovely girl. Don't mind that guy. You're not grotesque at all." He said, almost seemingly an attempt to assure me. I know it's cheesy, but I completely loved the sound of my name rolling off of his tongue. It was just about the best sound in the world. I decided that he was probably about the most attractive guy I'd ever met. Everything about him was very charming.

I narrowed my eyes. _Too charming. He is being way too charming and caring. There are almost no flaws. And __**that**__ is his flaw. I'm almost positive now that he's acting this way to get close to me to use me._ I walked over to my bed and laid in it.

"What? Is something wrong?" He hesitated.

"You're nice. Too nice. So nice; I'm afraid I'm gonna have to tell you to leave." I stared him right in the eyes for his reaction.

He looked confused and almost unsettled. "I don't follow. What?"

"You're working for Easter and no matter how much I want to trust you, I _won't_ trust you. I can't trust you or let you in. And you're too close already. So please stay away." I said as nonchalantly as I could, internally kicking myself especially after I saw his face.

His eyes revealed hurt with a mix of anger. His voice, betraying his look, sounded calm and uncaring. "Alright; if that's what _you_ want." With that he disappeared. I shut my eyes and was glad for my lack of sleep because, even though I felt such emotions churning in my stomach, I quickly faded into the district of dreams.


	2. The Egg With An X

His eyes revealed hurt with a mix of anger. His voice, betraying his look, sounded calm and uncaring. "Alright; if that's what _you_ want." With that he disappeared. I shut my eyes and was glad for my lack of sleep because, even though I felt such emotions churning in my stomach, I quickly faded into the district of dreams.

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and smiled, oblivious to anything new ever happening. I sat up and felt my eyes widen as pain shot through every inch of me. My smile quickly diminished as I realized all that had happened yesterday. Mid-thought, my eyes bolted to my foot, where an area felt strange and hard. I quickly tore the covers off to reveal 2 oddly colored eggs. I rolled my eyes. _To think I thought Ikuto was honestly upset. Obviously not if he tried to trick me into thinking I laid eggs. I'm __**not**__ dumb._ "Ikuto!" I yelled, grabbing the 2 eggs and storming out of my bedroom. "Where the hell are-" Our eyes met, both of us asking mental questions. His eyes found my hand, where the 2 eggs comfortably nestled. Realization entered them as he started moving towards me. "Why did you try to trick me by putting e-" I started.

His hand cupped over my mouth threateningly as he shoved me back into my own room, shutting the door, and pinning me against the wall. He put a finger over his lips and slowly dragged his hand down off of my mouth.

"What's the deal? It's not cute. How did you even get into my room without me noticing?" I narrowed my eyes at him, the feeling of distaste surrounding me.

"Let me explain." He tried, but I struggled to move. "Stop squirming."

"Get off!" I felt my face boil as my only thoughts were to get away. I was so tired of being trapped and caged. Crackling came from behind me. I ignored, pushing and shoving; anything that could allow me to leave. I heard more crackling. It almost seemed like as my urge for escape increased, so did the rapidness of the crackling. "Let go!" I pushed out, a popping noise following. I looked over to see a little floating cat creature with 2 tails, ribbons on the ends.

"Don't fret nya! If you wish for freedom, just get away. Scratch, tear, and smile!" It felt almost as if cat ears appeared on my head. I felt myself slip down out of his grip and bolt between his legs to the door. He grabbed my foot and dragged me back over. I twisted myself around and kicked his hand off, running back to the door.

"Yoru." He stared straight at me as cat ears appeared on his head. He pounced at the door and I dodged. I felt a giggle erupt. I felt…good…I felt _happy_. I winked at him and stuck my tongue out, feeling another bubble of giggles erupt. I felt flirtatious and confident and it just felt _good_. He narrowed his eyes and pounced again. I moved out of the way again and grinned.

"Hey sexy kitty boy…I'm over here." I felt my tails whip playfully back and forth. With another giggle I avoided another pounce. Soon enough a chasing game started, where neither of us advanced on the other until Ikuto grabbed my tail. I felt senses tingling up and down my body with alert. I did _not_ enjoy my tail being touched. He grinned at me and took his finger to my chin, rubbing it lightly. I felt myself succumb to a natural instinct, darting to his side, wrapping my arms around. I felt my face heat up.

"So…am I still 'sexy kitty-boy'?" He raised a brow and I felt like I was about to explode out of embarrassment. "You know; I just wanted talk, but now I'm having fun." I chuckled gently.

I looked to the floor, embarrassed that I enjoyed the attention he was giving me.

"Hey; I didn't say you could look down." With a grin, he rubbed my chin again. My instincts pulled me up to him, grabbing his chest as he kept scratching. I had to admit; his scratches felt amazing. I just wanted to…I felt my face draw near his. I was almost at his lips when he stopped rubbing. "If you look away or try to run, this time I won't stop." I gulped and nodded. We were so close to kissing. I tried to back up a little. "Remember; there's no turning back." He reminded. I decided to stay put. "Now; these eggs are pieces of your heart. They're what you want to be: your dreams. When you believe in them enough, they hatch. This only happens to people who feel strongly enough about something. When you do what you're doing now, you're using a little bit of their abilities. After a while, you can transform into them, using 120% of their abilities. They are _powerful_. Hints the reason why they need me and Utau, who already have one. They want you to get one too, which is why you need to hide these. If they know you have them, they will use you until they get whatever they want; even if it means you getting hurt."

With a pop, both of our ears disappeared. "How can I know you're telling the truth?" I sighed.

"Because…" He started, obviously losing it. "I have not given you a single reason to mistrust me! And so what if I'm associated with Easter! So are you now! And you know what? I hate it and I'll _never_ be one of that guy's evil minions. It's just not who I am. We're both people who just want to be free so please; just trust me…" His eyes shifted to the floor with the most sorrowful gaze in the world. He _had_ to be sincere.

I nodded cautiously, starting to give in to his plea. He let go with a gentle expression. I turned to right where the creature was patiently waiting. "Hello; I'm Amora. Sorry for the chaotic meeting. What is your name?"

"It's fine; I'm Chiki." She laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" I tilted my head.

"Nothing; I'm just happy!" She let out another giggle. "I'm your wish for freedom and happiness, Nya." She grinned.

"I am happy already." I led a false smile.

"She's your dreams, Nya! So if she say's you're unhappy and want happiness, its true!" A blue cat-boy creature floated in front of my face. "My name is Yoru and I'm also Ikuto's wish for freedom. It looks like you two have a lot in common, Nya!" He giggled.

I looked to Ikuto and his expression changed to almost stern. He flicked Yoru, sending him flying. "Do not say such pointless things, Yoru."

His eyes filled with tears. "Ikuto; that hurt, Nya! Apologize to me right now, Nya!" He begged as he floated back over to his owner.

"No." He blandly protested as he turned his attention back to me. "Get Chiki back into her egg and get ready. When you're ready, I've been ordered to walk you to school." He spat the words out like venom.

"Is taking me to school really _that_ bad?" I shrugged his disgust off.

He stared at me as if debating his reaction. "Maybe it is." He shrugged.

I shook my head and pushed him to the door. "Well I need to get dressed, so unless you want me to label you as a perv for the rest of the time I know you, then I suggest you leave." When he hesitated, I sighed. "You're officially a perv." I shut the door on him and his hand caught it just before it shut.

"Don't forget." He reminded, probably about the egg.

"I won't. Watch your fingers because the door is shutting." I heard a slight sound that comes with a smirk as I pushed at the door. It didn't budge. I sighed. "Your point is taken. You're a dude and stronger than me. Now out." He allowed me to push it shut.

I changed and looked into the only mirror in the room, brushing my long, flowing hair out. My reflection revealed a gentle, sweet girl who could do nothing wrong. Inside, I knew that there had to be something evil brewing, just waiting to be dug up by Easter. I refused to let them draw that version of me out. I nodded. "Hey Chiki, could you turn yourself into an egg for me? I'll hang you here, if you don't mind." I smiled at her, pointing to my belt.

"No problem!" She smiled happily and the top and bottom of her egg closed on her.

On a closer examination, I realized her egg's design. It was a black egg with a white X crossing both sides. In the white X were thin black lines that made a thinner X. In the middle of both sides was a lock that was open slightly in black and outlined in white. Something told me deep within that the design would cause me problems, but I didn't understand how or why. I attached both eggs to my belt and put my black X hairpins in. I rushed down the steps, only to collide with something. I felt an arm wrap around me to prevent me from hitting the ground.

"I already have one grade-schooler I need to do this to. Don't tell me I'm having another one." The calm voice that I'd learned was Ikuto's sarcastically remarked.

I looked into his eyes and went red due to how close he was. I could feel his cool, soft breathing on my warm, flushed face. "M-Maybe…" I stuttered until I gained my composure. I stood up and swatted his hand away. "Maybe you shouldn't stand there. Anyways, I don't want _anyone_ trying to act like a prince or something to me; _let alone_ you. I bored holes into his interested gaze.

"Don't pretend you don't like the attention." He shot.

"No pretending needed. I _don't_ like it." I shot back and walked past him to the door. "So; are we going to leave, or not?" I focused my gaze forward, not enabling him to see that he has startled me.

He paused for a moment and I could hear the smile in his voice. "You just keep getting better and better." I heard footsteps. "Let's go." He led me out the door and we began our journey to Seiyo Academy's elementary school.

"So who exactly is this little elementary schooler you save all the time?" I looked at the handsome man walking next to me. I wanted to know more about him for some reason.

He looked over and caught me staring. "What? Jealous?" He grinned, almost as if he felt accomplished.

"Yeah. I'm totally jealous of an elementary kid because I'm so crazy over you and I worry about you being in love with a little girl." I rolled my eyes. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds, assuming that I _do_ like you. Which I don't."

He placed his hand on his chest. "Ow." His eyes glistened as he looked as if he were about it cry. "That really hurts. I seriously thought you had feelings for me. But now I've been rejected." His eyes met mine and they caught me in a trance.

I searched them and found that he was playing with me. "Nice try." I slapped him playfully in the stomach.

He chuckled. "She always falls for things like that." He thought back reminiscently.

"Of course she does. I don't know anyone who wouldn't fall for someone who acts like they care about someone so much. Especially if they're attractive." He smirked at me playfully. "Oh, shut up. You know you are, so let's not pretend here. You could really hurt someone with all the leading on." I sighed.

"Unless it's someone strong I'm doing it to." He looked at me expectantly.

"Hey, I don't enjoy it. So get that away from me. I hate drama." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really though. Who _is_ this girl?"

"She's...well she's special." His face turned completely serious. "She's very cute. She falls for every prank I pull on her. She's very kind though. It doesn't matter what I do to her, she always saves me. My mentality. She brings me back every time I try to leave everything. I can tell that she's starting to love me and well..." He almost seemed like he was blushing. "I can always rely on her." He looked up and his eyes widened.

I was surprised. He was sincere. "Do you love her?" I hesitated.

"She's 12. I'm 15." (Yes I changed the ages. Get over it.) He attempted to look at me like I was crazy, but I could seem a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So what? Love is love. How many parents do you know that are the same age? Because most I know are about 8-12 years apart. 3 years is nothing." I smiled softly at him.

"They meet when they're grown up. When it's ok to love someone who's older or younger." He protested.

"So if they'd met earlier, they wouldn't have fallen in love?" I asked. He remained silent. "Exactly. Age is just a number." I smiled. I was secretly a little disappointed that he was taken, but now that I could let myself admit it, I could give up on him and move on. I didn't even understand why a little piece of me wanted to fall for him. He follows the bad-guy's orders. He must be my enemy in my heart.

He smiled earnestly. "Thank you, Amora."

I felt my face turn slightly red as I saw the sincerity in his smile. At first I thought he was just attractive, but maybe it's his soul. He has a very pure soul. He ruffled my hair.

"Here we are. Seiyo Academy. See you later." And with that he seemingly disappeared.

I wandered the school until I found the office, where I was pointed to right direction to my classroom. I opened the door.

"Oh and here she is. You're Kokoro, Amora. Am I correct?" The teacher smiled.

I nodded softly.

"Well please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher smiled.

"Oh...um...hey..." I felt my face start to heat up and I took a deep breath. Everyone was staring. I had to make a decent impression. I calmed myself. "Nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along." I let a nervous smile slip onto my face and everyone smiled back and the entire class broke out into whispers. There was one person that stood out though.

He was a red-head with the most interesting green eyes. He silently stared at me as if debating something. Suddenly, he burst out. "You pass!" The class went silent and stared at us both. "Amora! Come sit over here! Can she sit over here teacher? Please! Come on!" He begged.

The teacher sighed. "Kokoro is free to sit wherever she pleases and do _not_ pressure her so sit _anywhere_ else."

"Amora! Over here! There's a nice warm seat right here next to me! Come on!" He grinned and waved me over.

"Alright." I laughed. "Though I really don't want to know why it's warm." I shrugged as I walked over to the desk. The class laughed, but I honestly didn't mind. It was just a little thing in life. Embarrassment was honestly nothing to get so worked up over.

He giggled. "You're great! You definitely pass. My name's Kukai." He held out a hand.

In the process of juggling my bag to the other side, I somehow lost my balance and fell. The class laughed again and I laughed along with them, rubbing the back of my head. I placed my bag down next to me and got up, brushing myself off. I held out my hand and shook it. "Hello Kukai. As you know, my name is Amora. I just moved here due to unusual circumstances."

" Well I hope you like it here." He winked and gave a thumbs up. "Because I'm liking it already."

I giggled. "Me too. Thanks for the warm welcome. And thanks for the happily-not-warm seat." The class laughed softly again and we just grinned at each other like fools. That was ok though. Fools were the best kind of people.

The teacher smiled at us. "Ok, well if you clowns don't mind, I'd like to start class."

"After you." I twirled my hand and bowed my head, crossing my legs out of habit. There were a few giggles and grins circulating throughout the classroom and I was happy. That's how I liked people to be when I was around. After an entire class of being taught what I already knew, I was approached by half the class in a crowd firing questions at me. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked over to see Kukai wink at me and put a finger over his lips at if signaling to be quiet. I shrugged and figured I'd go along with it.

"Hey you!" He yelled and pointed in a direction. People moved and cleared a path to see who he was talking about. There was nobody there. "Alright! Run!" He mumbled and he ran through the clearing, dragging me with him. At warp speed, we ran down the steps and outside, were he let go of me and we stopped for a breather.

"What was that about?" I laughed while regaining my composure.

He shrugged. "Everyone was hogging you. I saw you first, so you're mine first!" He grinned

"I hope you know how weird you sound right now." I shook my head and laughed again.

"Yeah, but you're like me. You like weird. So you don't mind." He grinned at me and I raised a brow back.

"How do you know?" I placed my hands on my hips, trying to seem uptight.

He poked my stomach and I crashed to the ground with a giggle. "Because I could tell! That's why you passed!"

"You make absolutely no sense." I shook my head at him again.

"Making sense is boring." He yawned. "Hey, new kid! Let me show you something."

"It's Amor-" I was whisked away by him again to an area where there seemed to be a greenhouse. He brought me inside the greenhouse and in front of a table full of people.

"Hey Kukai, you're late." A blonde-haired, red-eyed boy looked up from some papers straight to me. His eyes glistened as he saw me and he hesitated. "W-Who is this?" He was slightly red.

"Oh I just thought that I'd bring her to liven up the place. It's seemed pretty dull lately." He grinned confidently.

A baby-faced girl, ginger-colored hair in pig-tails with bright brown eyes, stood right in front of me with her cheeks puffed up. "Hmmm...Kukai...This isn't your girlfriend is it? And it's never dull around us! How could you say that?!" She yelled.

"Hmm? What if she is?" He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me possessively. I honestly didn't care. He was probably doing it just for fun anyways.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled. Both Kukai and I snickered.

"Kukai...when did you...rather..._How_ did you get _her_?" The blonde looked as though he felt betrayed.

"You know...That's kind of offensive." Kukai sighed.

"Yeah really! You're supposed to tell us everything! We're your best friends!" The ginger pouted again and sat in a corner, pulling grass.

"Okay. This isn't fun anymore." Kukai yawned. "This is Amora Kokoro, the transfer student. She's also _not_ my girlfriend. I just decided that she passes. Let's have her join the Guardians, ok?" He smiled at me.

A girl with soft pink hair and bright yellow eyes walked over. "But she doesn't have eggs, does she?"

"Well she-" Kukai started, but was interrupted.

A chara with pink hair and eyes wearing a cheerleader outfit floated next to the girl, pointing at my belt. "Amu, look! Is that an X egg?"

Her eyes widened as she nodded. "I think so. Character transform with me."

"What are you..." She started transforming into the pink chara.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!" She finished with a pose and pointed at me. "Tadase, help please."

The blonde nodded. "Kiseki." He shouted and a crown appeared on his head. He pointed at me and, out of instinct, I jumped as he yelled, "Holy Crown!"

A yellow, jello-like blob in the shape on a crown appeared where I was standing.

"Hey, guys-" Kukai tried.

"Not now, Kukai." Amu ordered.

A gorgeous girl with purple hair and bright yellow eyes started running at me when a chara with purple hair and eyes in a kimono spoke up delicately. "Chin, Ton, Shan" A flower appeared on her head. _She's probably a kind girl when she character changes. She'll probably let me talk this out._

A naginata appeared in her hand and her eyes glowed. "GET OVER HERE, YOU DAMN DEMON!"

"Yeahhhhh. I'm out." I ran away as fast as I could, but I tripped and fell. She slashed at the chain that connected my egg to my belt.

Chiki started bouncing away in her egg, but they were gaining on her. I ran after her and covered her with my body. "Don't touch her!"

"Holy Crown!" I heard from behind and a crown-shaped cage appeared around me.

I ran to try and escape it. I banged on the edge. "Let us out!"

Tadase was holding out his staff, keeping the cage strong. Amu was approaching dangerously and I held my egg close. It was mine._ This is my dream...I can't let...They can't win._ I squeezed my eyes shut. _Don't touch Chiki..._

"Stop!" Thump! I heard a series of smacks and I opened my eyes. Kukai had a star on his head and he's launched soccer balls at Tadase's staff, releasing me. He ran in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you ok?" The sincere look in his eyes had me heating up. He was seriously saving me from his own friends. I would have to thank him later. I nodded hesitantly and he hugged me tightly. I had to say...this was just about the best hug I'd ever experienced. He let go and turned around, arms out defensively. "Calm down! This can easily be explained if you would just listen! Here, I'll show you." He turned back to me. "Can I see your chara egg for a moment? Trust me. She won't be hurt."

I looked into his eyes and I felt his honestly radiating throughout my entire body. I knew I could trust him. I nodded and handed him Chiki carefully.

"Here; Amu, try to purify it." He held it out in both hands carefully.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" She made a heart with her hands. When nothing happened she panicked and tried again. "Negative Heart: Lock On!" She turned bright red. "What happened?"

"There's no 'Negative Heart' or X egg. This is Amora's guardian character." He sighed and poked at it. A giggle came out. "Hey you, stop hiding already. This isn't a place you need to hide." He mumbled and it crackled open slightly.

After a moment, it opened all the way and stood in Kukai's hands. "Hello everyone. My name is Chiki." She defensively stated and then floated over to his shoulder, rubbing up against his neck.

"So you mean...Oh Amora! I'm so sorry!" Amu yelled, bowing. Everyone followed her.

Tadase approached me. "I don't suppose we could start over, could we?" He blushed and held out a hand.

I hesitantly took it and smiled. "Tadase, right? My name's Amora Kokoro. It's nice to meet you." I gave everyone a pleasant smile.

"This is Amu. She's the Joker, and her Charas are Ran, Miki, and Su." He pointed to each as he listed them off. "This is Nadeshiko. She's the Queen, and her Chara is Temari." They gave polite waves and smiles. "This is Yaya. She's the Ace, and her Chara is Pepe." They gave peace signs and grins. "I'm Tadase. I'm the King and this is Kiseki; my chara." Kiseki laughed evilly with his hands on his hips while Tadase gave a shy grin. "Lastly, this is, as you know, Kukai. He's the Jack and his chara is Daichi." Kukai gave me the best grin while ruffling my hair.

"And, since they attacked you so rudely, I dubbith thee Princess. Will you accept?" He took my hand, bowing and kissing it.

I giggled. "How could I refuse an offer from the famous Jack?" I thought. "Only if I may dubbith _thee_ my personal knight."

"Hmm..." He thought. "I would be honored, my princess." He chuckled and hugged me.

"It's nice to have you join the guardians. Here's your cape." Tadase handed me some cloth. I had just realized that he left and then came back.

"Thank you. Do you mind filling me in on exactly what we do tomorrow? I need to go today." I smiled.

"Sure. Make sure to come back to the Royal Garden tomorrow, okay?" He smiled back.

"Okay." I waved them off as I walked back to the Hoshina house. I walked up the stairs and heard a voice call me. I entered the man's office from yesterday.

"Yes?" I asked patiently.

"Where were you?" He irritably asked.

"School. Oh; were you worried about me? Aww thanks, but I can handle myself." I smiled pleasantly.

"You enjoy the little bit of freedom you have now. It will not be with you for much longer." He sighed and dismissed me. I feel asleep before I ever reached my bed, though I wasn't sure where. All I could dream about were all of the events that had taken place throughout the day and my amazing prince that stood up for me. It was a deep sleep filled with _happiness_. The kind I wished would always last. I knew, though, that it wouldn't. It never does for me.


End file.
